Strange Training (YA)
Strange Training is the second episode of Young Alliance. This episode includes how Stephen Strange helps Theo in his training to become a hero. Plot In the aftermath of Pilot Theodore Johnson is well into his training, learning how to stay calm, control and use his magic to his full abilities. When a villain known as Dark Scorpion rises, it’s down to Theo and Doctor Strange to deal with her and the mess she has made. Can Theo beat Dark Scorpion and control his powers with the help of Doctor Strange? Episode Doctor Strange, was standing behind Theo, who was lifting an item in the air with his powers, His hands were glowing blue while the object, (a heavy cannonball) was also glowing in midair –Concentrate Theo- Stephen said as the cannonball lowered a little. -You know, telling me to concentrate isn’t helping me concentrate- Theo said as he raised his right hand, as he did this the cannonball started to float higher. -Ok now do what I did earlier, make the cannonball disappear- Stephen said as he walked next to Theo -Think about it disappearing in your mind, but also picture it appearing in a place you also know the location off-. Theo would nod and close his eyes, when he reopens his eyes they would be glowing blue. In a matter of seconds the cannonball would disappear from the Sanctum Sanctorum –Wait for it- Theo said with a smirk as his eyes and hands stop glowing. -Where did you send it Theodore?– Stephen said as Theo’s phone rang. -Hello?- Theo asked as he answered his phone -Did you seriously just teleport a cannonball into Coulson’s office?- Daisy’s voice would be heard over the phone -Maybe, ok yes I did, at least it shows I am getting control of my powers-Theo said as he puts a thumb to Stephen, who would be smiling. -Well that’s a good thing, care to remove it?- Daisy replied. Theo’s eyes would start to glow again as the cannonball reappears in the Sanctum. –Thank you, Good luck with the rest of your training. I love you Theo. Bye- -Love you too Daisy, See ya soon.- Theo said as he hung up the phone and put it away. -Being able to bring the cannonball back shouldn’t be possible yet Theo- Stephen said looking at the cannonball. -A, I am a fast learner, and B, I am Inhuman, so my powers most likely come faster than others, plus I just thought of the cannonball in Coulson’s office appearing back here- Theo said as he smirked. -Very good, Now that’s todays lesson complete. I’ll order in some pizza- Stephen said as they both exit the training room While Theo and Stephen were picking up a slice of pizza from the box, there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other as Theo walked towards the door, where the knock came again. Theo would open the door and a female with black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans with cuts in the knees and black boots would be stood on the door step. –I need to speak to Stephen Strange- She said -Come on in- Stephen said from the sofa as the female walked in, Theo shut the door behind her -My name is Jessica Jones, Alias Investigations, I need magical help- Jessica said as she put a file on the table, Stephen picked it up and looked inside, Theo stood behind Stephen looking at the file. –She is known as Dark Scorpion, her real name is unknown, she has been buying magical artifacts that could destroy the world- Theo and Stephen would look at each other –I recognise one of the artifacts, it’s a bo stave known as the Stave of Avatars, no one has been able to wield the power -If she can, then we have a problem- Jessica said, -Now I will leave you two to deal with this, I have Kilgrave to go after- Jessica said as she made her way to the door –Contact Number is on the business card- -Thank you Miss Jones.- Stephen said as Jessica left -I know that building behind the photo of her collecting the bo stave- Theo said pointing at the photo– Its near my apartment in Manhattan, People are going in and out all the time, but it’s supposed to be abandoned- -We need information on the building, but if there is someone magical inside the building they will sense us- Stephen said -I’ll call Daisy, get her to send a recon team out- Theo said pulling out his phone as it starts to ring –Daisy, I was just about to ring you, what’s up? -We have a problem, involving magic, a villain known as Dark Scorpion is causing havoc in Manhattan- Daisy said –Coulson doesn’t want anyone to go as it magic, but I said what about you and Dr Strange, which he agreed to- -We’re on it Daisy, I will ring when we are done-he said putting the phone away, Theo would turn to Stephen –Dark Scorpion is causing havoc in Manhattan with magic- Stephen would stand up here and walk to the door –Let’s get going, also SHIELD sent something for you to wear a while ago, it is in your room- Stephen said making Theo head upstairs, when Theo walks back down he would be wearing his supersuit, a grey top, with grey sleeves to his elbows and then the rest of the sleeves in black, black supersuit trousers, with black boots, on top of the grey top would be black armour that stops at his shoulders, Doctor Strange would have also changed into his costume -Let’s go, We need to stop her before it gets out of hand– Theo said as they walked out the door and teleported to Manhattan Appearing in Manhattan near Theo’s apartment Dark Scorpion was using the bo stave to attack innocent civilians –I can’t transport the bo stave away from her- Stephen said –My powers are being blocked by the stave itself, I can’t even sense it- -I can, get the civilians to safety- Theo would say running off, he would backflip over a blast that Dark Scorpion sent when she saw him, landing back on his feet he would send a blast of magic back –Hand over the bo stave Dark Scorpion- He would shout -Not until I have completed my task, Who are you?- Dark Scorpion would say aiming at the bo stave –Just so I know who I am killing-. -Your worst nightmare- Theo would say dodging another attack, he would advance on the villain before she could reaim. Soon he would be holding the stave at the other end. The bo stave would glow blue in a matter of seconds –Ok I don’t know- -What! How?! Who are you?- Dark Scorpion would say as she get tries to blast him with the stave at the end he is holding –No, you couldn’t have- -I feel the power of the Avatars flowing through me, and this is inhuman craftsmanship so, by my theory, it works better with an inhuman- Theo would say with a grin before blasting Dark Scorpion off the stave -AHHHH- Dark Scorpion would scream as she is blasted into a wall –How dare you take what is mine off me- She would scream lunging at Theo after she got up, instead Theo would spin the bo stave in one hand before lunging it at the villain in both hands -Correction, The Bo stave was created by an inhuman, meaning it works better with inhumans, and to answer the question of who I am. I am Avatar, wielder of the Bo Stave of Avatars- Theo would say before he blasts Dark Scorpion out cold with a blast of magic Stephen would walk up behind him –How did you do that?- -Inhuman made weapon, meaning it works better with inhuman’s than humans- He would reply looking at Doctor Strange, they would both turn as Dark Scorpion laughs before a hydra ship sends down a rope which she grabs, before either of them could react she was gone –Damn it- Theo said before he managed to make the bo stave fall into two pieces, which he would put in down the back of his armor –Codename Avatar- he said with a grin. -Work’s well, Looks like I have done everything I can to help you, I will let Coulson know you are ready- Stephen Strange would say as they head back to the sanctum -Dark Scorpion you lost the bo stave, but that does not matter, we have a new piece of tech you would like- Malick would say as Dark Scorpion comes into view with a mechanical scorpion tale on her back –Welcome to Hydra, your services will be most grateful in our cause- Gideon and Dark Scorpion would walk off into another room Trivia *This is the first appearance of a Super Villain in the storyline who is created by me. *Theo Johnson’s Bo Stave known as the Stave of Avatars is the first artifact to appear in the show that is the basis of a characters codename Episode Guide